


When they see their idol gf perform in a music show

by PhoenixOasis01060904



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOasis01060904/pseuds/PhoenixOasis01060904
Summary: Got7 reacting to seeing their idol girlfriend show up in some music program
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/Reader, Jackson Wang/Reader, Kim Yugyeom/Reader, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Reader, Mark Tuan/Reader, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Jaebum

Jaebum yawned as he walked back into his hotel room after his concert in Paris. Sure, he was exhausted from all the dancing, but he loved to perform for Aghase. He checked his phone and smiled when he saw the texts you had sent him before the concert. He knew right now you were probably getting ready to perform.

_“Hi, Oppa! First of all, good luck at the concert.”_

Your first message read as you had sent it before he went on stage. It was a short message, like the ones you usually sent him when he had to perform.

_“Hope you have fun! Also, try not to get hurt up on stage.”_

The next few messages sent were probably before you were going to start performing. He had a feeling that you probably snuck away to start messaging him. 

_“Oppa I’m getting ready to start performing at Music Bank.”_

_“You must be tired after your concert. I saw some of the fan cams, you almost fell again, please be careful.”_

_“You better eat before going to sleep or I’ll ask Jinyoung to scold you.”_

He chuckled seeing the messages as you had sent him. He checked the time and saw it was somewhat late in Seoul, but he wanted to talk to you. But before he called you, he wanted to see the fancams of your performance. You always watched his performances or fancams. And of course, he would always scroll through Aghase and Sunshiners posts because of JYP. 

As he clicked the first video of your performance on YouTube, he could feel his jaw drop as he looked at the performance. He knew you were considered the strong, badass member. And this comeback made sure to make it known that you were that member. When he got back to Seoul, he was going to thank your stylist personally. Your outfit was a sleeveless black leather dress with black combat boots. 

He was proud of you, as he continued to watch the videos, taken by fans and different angles from the performance. However, as he looked through Instagram and saw the comments he felt his jaw clench. 

_“I love (Y/N), but that outfit makes her body look amazing.”_

_“Someone please thank all of Sunshine’s stylists for their outfits.”_

_“Ahh (Y/N) climbing onto my bias list!”_

_“OMG Park Hyungsik just announced that he would be doing a drama with (Y/N)!”_

Jaebum felt his jaw clench even further as he stuck out his chin a bit. He saw more comments regarding professions of love, comments about your outfit and body, and lastly about how fans shipped you and Hyungsik together. 

He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed your number. 

“Hello?” Your voice asked groggily through the phone 

“Is it true you’re going to do a drama with Park Hyungsik?” Jaebum asked quickly 

“Well hello to you too, Oppa.” You said chuckling “And yes I’m doing a drama with Sunbae.” 

“Why are you calling him Sunbae?” Jaebum asked, 

“Would you like me to call him Oppa?” You asked teasingly, you could tell he was jealous 

“No!” He nearly yelled, 

“Did you like our performance?” You asked, 

“Of course.” He said calmly “You saw our fancams.” 

Immediately the two of you began to talk about your days with you lightly teasing Jaebum about how he was jealous about your Sunbae and the comments. He did promise you that when he got back you were going to be punished. 


	2. Mark

It was MAMA’s in Shanghai, China once again. This time however you were going with your group Sunshine. You knew your sunbaes were going to be at the venue as well. One of your sunbaes being your secret boyfriend, Mark Tuan of Got7. 

“Can you believe we’re here at MAMA’s?” Na-Na squealed as she looked around the venue that was filling up with fans and idols 

“Behave,” Sunny warned causing her to pout and for the other girls to chuckle at Na-Na 

“Look its Stray Kids.” Na-Na said looking at the boy group walk in causing fans to scream as they sat down at their designated table 

“Are Got7 Sunbaes coming?” You asked looking as Monsta X walked with IU following closely behind, you wanted to know if your boyfriend was coming after all since sometimes your schedules changed 

“Look BTS!” Jenny said squealing as she shook Bonnie who tried to pry off her arm “Jenny let go.” Bonnie whined as she gave up trying to get her arm back

“When are we going to perform?” You asked Sunny as you all sat at your table watching as more and more people came in 

“After IU.” Sunny answered as you nodded 

After the awards started and performances began, you and your group members found yourselves cheering for your sunbaes. You were pretty sure the next morning a new ship was going to be floating around after your reactions, not your group members’ reactions, to seeing Monsta X’s Shownu. However, Jenny said she wouldn’t be surprised if everyone would be Whenever the camera turned to all of you, you all made sure to give your fans some finger hearts and kisses. 

When it became time for you all to perform, you all went backstage to change into your performance outfits. Got7 had been sitting near your table. Jackson, Yugyeom, Bam Bam, and Youngjae had actually drawn attention by grabbing some of Sunshine’s members to dance with as the performances went on. Currently, they were waiting for their hoobaes to perform. 

“You should date (Y/N).” Jackson told Mark as they waited 

“So subtle, Jackson.” Jinyoung said causing Jackson to give him a large smile

“They need to get together!” Bam Bam jumped into the conversation 

Before anyone else could talk music began and the lights went to the stage where Sunshine was waiting. Everyone looked towards the stage, and Mark could feel his jaw drop. You were wearing black leather shorts with a light purple crop top. Your (h/c) hair was tied into a high ponytail with your makeup done perfectly as he stared at your red lips when you appeared on the screen.

Mark stood up with the other Got7 members and began singing, cheering, and dancing along to your performance. You, of course, saw this, and you began focusing on him, blowing kisses and sending him finger hearts. Because of this Got7 phones began going off with the _#Mark &(Y/N)_ with gifs and closes ups of you sending Mark kisses. 

“If fans didn’t suspect you both before, they will now,” Jinyoung said to Mark as he sent you a kiss back


	3. Jackson

Jackson was off working in China with Team Wang, and you were in Thailand with the rest of Sunshine. You both were dating in secret because you were still a new debut group. Sure, there were posts floating around the Internet about Jackson helping his hoobaes and more specifically him being seen with you. Of course, JYP made sure to dispel all of the rumors in order to keep Sunshine from having any scandals. 

This led to Jackson deciding to do an Instagram live just for fun and because he wanted to talk with his fans.

“Hey, guys Jackson here.” He said waving to the fans that were sending comments 

He laughed as he saw fans posting their love for him and asking how he was.

“I’m doing good, working here with Team Wang.” He announced as he read a comment asking about what he was up to “I’ll wait for some more people to log on.” 

As he left the camera rolling, he began to play Sunshine’s newest song, looking at the comments that began to talk about the song. 

Jackson leaned in and laughed when he saw a comment “Yes, I’m supporting my hoobaes who just released their new song.” He said as he saw more comments appear 

Jackson continued to answer questions that appeared as the live continued. When Jackson looked at the time on his phone, he decided it was time to say goodbye to his fans.

“Well guys, it’s time for me to go back to work,” Jackson said smiling when he saw the comments from fans saying they didn’t want to say goodbye just yet

He laughed before leaning closely when he saw a particular comment. 

“What’s this?” Jackson asked as he looked at the comment which he read out loud “Doesn’t (Y/N) look so pretty Oppa! don’t you just love her.” Jackson blushed as he looked at the next comment from the same fan with a link “Here’s a fan cam from Thailand. Enjoy!”

Other fans immediately followed after the link with comments about the fan cams from the show in Thailand. Jackson began to laugh nervously as fans began commenting about (Y/N) and the fan service she provided.

“Well guys, thank you from joining me. Please stay healthy.” Jackson started “Everyone have a good night or day.” He said laughing “Also please support Got7, Team Wang, and Sunshine. We’re excited to bring out new music.” 

He laughed when he saw fans telling him to call (Y/N) and ask her about the show after seeing the fan cams. 

“Alright, alright I’ll call my hoobaes and ask about her, I mean them about their show.” He said quickly trying to correct his mistake “Bye guys!” He said waving as he turned off his live and went to go call you 

After all what type of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t call and ask about your day. 


	4. Jinyoung

Jinyoung was in the Got7 dorm with the rest of Got7. They had decided to stay over at the dorm instead of going to their apartments (in everyone but Jinyoung’s case) after practice. As soon as they had walked in the maknaes (Yugyeom and Bam Bam) immediately went to play Overwatch with Jungkook. Youngjae had taken residence on the second couch with his laptop and began to play something on his computer. Mark was in a corner talking with his girlfriend and Jackson was off doing a Skype date with his girlfriend. Jaebum, on the other hand, was cooking in the kitchen for everyone.

“Yugyeom, Bam Bam tell Jungkook you’ll play with him later,” Jinyoung said causing the two to whine

“Hyung!” They whined pouting at him 

Jinyoung merely gave them a look and they quickly complied as Jaebum called from the kitchen.

“Mark, Jackson can you help me bring the food into the living room.” Jaebum’s voice came from the kitchen The two said males got up and went to the kitchen and helped bring the food into the living room. As Jinyoung changed the channel on the TV, everyone gathered around as they filled their plates with food after it had been placed on the TV table.

“So why did we have to stop playing?” Bam Bam asked as Jinyoung

Jinyoung gave him a small and just motioned to the TV where Music Core began causing everyone to shift their focus onto the program.

“Ohh!” All of the guys said nudging Jinyoung as they understood that he wanted to see his girlfriend perform

Immediately, everyone focused their attention to the TV when the music began and the lights focused on the members of Sunshine. 

“I love their outfits.” Bam Bam said excitedly seeing the bad girl theme Sunshine was going for 

“They are going for a bad girl theme.” Jackson pointed out “I’m so proud of my hoobaes.” 

“(Y/N)-Noona looks really good in that outfit. She looks like a dominatrix.” Yugyeom blurted out 

Everyone turned to look at with their mouths open as Jinyoung gave him a glare causing Yugyeom to laugh nervously as turned bright red. Jinyoung gave him a smile, as he tried to remain calm as he processed what the maknae had said, as he put his plate on the table and grabbed the closest pillow next to him.

“Wait hyung.” Yugyeom said as he placed his place on the table and held up his hands in defense 

“YAH!” Jinyoung didn’t hold back as he began smacking Yugyeom with the pillow as the other members just watched in disbelief. The performance continued in the background as Yugyeom was able to escape and ran away from Jinyoung who followed behind him. 

“Well, there’s no saving him now.” Bam Bam said chuckling as he watched what happened Jinyoung was on his feet in an instant, tackling the maknae to the floor 

“Have you lost your mind?!” He shouted, “Are you crazy?!”

Yugyeom squirmed away, running through the dorm. Jackson got up to chase them down the hall as laughing as they bickered. The remaining males eyes widened as they ran back into the living room fall to the floor once again.

“Yugyeom where did you learn about that?” Mark asked chuckling 

“Hyung! You can’t hit me! We have a broadcast soon! Do you want to bruise me?!” Yugyeom pleaded for mercy 

But Jinyoung wasn’t having any of it “I don’t care!” He said as he continued to hit Yugyeom with the pillow 

“Hyung!” 

“Maybe it’ll remind you not to be so careless around my girlfriend!” 

“JB Hyung are you happy that you don’t have a girlfriend at the moment?” Mark asked 

Jaebum nodded before chuckling when Jinyoung paused and ran to his phone when it rang, his whole demeanor changing. 

“Jagi, I’m so proud of you.” He said as he walked to his bedroom praising you all the way


	5. Youngjae

Youngjae was working in a studio at JYPE with some of the other members were helping come up with a new song. Currently, Jaebum and Youngjae were writing down ideas on notepads. Jackson was teasing Jinyoung who kept threatening to hit him with a pillow. And Mark was recording Yugyeom and Bam Bam’s antics to post later for fans to see.

“Guys we need to focus on the new song,” Jaebum said exasperated as Bam Bam tackled Yugyeom when he took away the phone to see what Bam Bam’s girlfriend had sent him 

“Ohh Bam Bam’s girlfriend sent him a picture of her and Mark’s girlfriend having a date together,” Yugyeom said holding the phone out of Bam Bam’s reach

“YAH!” Bam Bam yelled trying to take the phone from Yugyeom 

“Hey look our hoobaes performed on Music Core,” Jackson said as Jinyoung pulled up the link that was being tagged through the group Twitter 

“Really?” Yugyeom and Bam Bam exclaimed as they stopped fighting and turned to look at the screen 

Jaebum sighed, he knew that now Youngjae wasn’t going to continue working so he could watch his girlfriend. 

“Just watch the performance,” Jinyoung said patting Jaebum’s knee 

“We are going to be distracted, so we won’t get any work done,” Mark said sheepishly 

Jaebum sighed in defeat as Jackson pulled up the performance onto the computer screen. The three hosts, Jae from Day 6, IU, and Jisoo. 

“Now presenting the radiantly beautiful Sunshine.” Jae said as he turned to look at the stage “First up we have the beautiful (Y/N).” 

“Oooo.” Jackson, Bam Bam, and Yugyeom said nudging Youngjae who pouted at Jae 

Jisoo and IU both introduced the other members before they cut to the fans who were screaming fanchants. Then the music began all the males became engrossed with watching the screen. 

“I love their dance,” Yugyeom said 

“Their outfits make them look more beautiful than always.” Jae commented as he looked the members of Sunshine posing as the song came to an end “Especially (Y/N), right Youngjae?” He asked looking at the screen teasingly

Everyone looked at Youngjae who was pouting at the screen as Jae teased him.

“Jae would be so dead if Youngjae was there,” Jinyoung said as he chuckled

“Look it’s back on.” Bam Bam said as Sunshine appeared on stage again wearing different outfits 

Youngjae focused his attention on the screen and became flustered after looking at your outfit. From the cute outfit before did a 180 and you were now wearing a short black lace dress with high heels. All he could think was how he got so lucky asking you out on that day for coffee and you had said yes.


	6. Bam Bam

Bam Bam loved a lot of things in his life. He loved his family. He loved his members, occasionally tormenting them in good fun. He even loved his circle of friends, heck the 97’ liners had their own group chat that fans knew about.

Recently, the ‘97 line had decided to do a stage together for the fans. They had been preparing this stage for a while and they were going to unveil it at the Golden Disk Awards. 

After the red carpet with their respective groups, everyone sat in the venue where the awards were happening. The ‘97 line was sitting in one table with their respective groups surrounding their table. 

“Do you think we’re going to get Golden Disk award?” Na-Na asked as she looked around the idols surrounding their table “Oh look it’s Stray Kids!” She said waving to Bang Chan “Hi!” 

“Behave,” Sunny warned grabbing Na-Na’s arm causing her to pout before laughing 

Felix has blown a kiss to Sunny causing her to blush and for the other girls to giggle. 

“Look Park Hyungsik.” Na-Na said looking at the man walk up to the microphone to announce an award causing fans to scream and cheer 

After two awards that were given, it was some performances from BTS and Twice that excited everyone. You and your group members found yourselves cheering for your sunbaes and hoobaes. You were pretty sure the next morning there were going to be new ships floating around after your group’s reactions, to some of the sexy performances, BTS and Seventeen. Whenever the camera turned to all of you, you all made sure to give your fans some finger hearts and kisses for your beloved fans. 

When it became time for Sunshine to perform, you all went backstage to change into your performance outfits. 

The ‘97 line had been sitting a little farther away from your table. Jungkook, Yugyeom, DK, The8, Eunwoo, and Jaehyun had actually drawn attention by teasing Bam Bam when he would try and catch your attention. Currently, they were waiting for Sunshine to perform. 

“Listen to the fanchant.” Jaehyun said as they waited, waving to the camera when it pointed in his direction before moving on 

“Aren’t you going to join in Bam Bam?” Eunwoo teased Bam Bam pouted and pushed him lightly as everyone laughed and teased at him. Before anyone else could tease Bam Bam, the music began and the lights went to the stage where Sunshine’s (Y/N) and Bonnie were waiting. In the back of you two, were the rest of Sunshine. 

Everyone looked towards the stage, and both Bam Bam and Jungkook’s jaws drop. You were wearing a black leather dress. Your (h/c) hair was done in loose waves of curls with your makeup done perfectly as he stared at your red lips when you appeared on the screen. 

Bam Bam immediately stood up with Jungkook, they began singing, cheering Sunshine’s fanchant, and dancing along to the performance. You, of course, saw this, and you began focusing on Bam Bam. You blew him kisses, sent him finger hearts, and even went down the stage to dance with him. Bonnie followed your lead and went to dance with Yugyeom, The8, and Jungkook. Because of this Got7, BTS, and Seventeen phones began going off with the _#BamBam &(Y/N)_, _#Jungkook &Bonnie_, _#Bonnie &The8_, and _#Yugyeom &Bonnie_ with gifs and closes ups. The one that Bam Bam immediately saved was of you sending him kisses.

“If fans didn’t ship them before, they will now,” Jinyoung said to Mark as he sent Bam Bam danced with you and gave you a kiss on the cheek before you went back on stage 


	7. Yugyeom

Got7 loved going to Knowing Brothers. Sure, they had gone once, but it was so much fun, the fun games with them and Yugyeom always left with a happy feeling in his belly. He was an evil maknae and when it came to teasing his hyungs getting punished. Everything was going well they had introduced their new album, they even played a trivia game with the Knowing Bros trying to figure out the members. 

That is until they were asked to dance to different songs and Heechul was the first one to open Pandoras box with all the members by asking Yugyeom.

“Which song of your girlfriends would you like to dance to? We’ll give you a choice.” Heechul said smiling at Yugyeom 

Yugyeom had stopped smiling and turned his head to look at Heechul in surprise, not having expected to be called out on the girlfriend question like this. It’s not that people didn’t know by now. They had finished the dating ban and they were okay to date. He and you, a member from Sunshine, had made your relationship public only a few weeks ago. It had been going well for both of you, most fans had been shipping you both before, since your performance you and him, had half a year ago at MAMA’s in Japan. So, whenever he was asked this question, he always got positive feedback from both his and your fans.

“Uh,” Yugyeom said scratching the back of his head, suddenly becoming shy and nervous “I don’t know.” He whispered, his brain not working properly, as he blushed 

“Do you not have a favorite?” Ho-dong asked him shocked 

“What? No, I do, it’s just-” Yugyeom started to say looking at his hyungs for his help 

Everyone started laughing and Soo-geun got up to clap him on the back “Look at him being all nervous about it. That’s how you can tell it’s still a pure relationship.” He said

“Young love.” Young-chul said swooning before turning to the other members “What about you?” He asked Bam Bam 

Bam Bam laughed nervously and looked at Jackson who shook his head as Jang-hoon, Kyung-hoon, and Sang-min looked at them expectantly. 

As the show continued, they pretty much continued to tell Yugyeom how cute he was before they moved onto dance You Calling My Name. 

“So, what’s your favorite song?” You asked him when you both watched the show together, pinching his cheeks “You were so cute.” 

“I love you.” He said as he kissed your cheek after you finished pinching his cheeks 


End file.
